The Broach
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: A. Short and Sweet one shot for another Challenge..#2


Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done.

The Broach!

Note this takes place after KLA.

It was early fall and a bright beautiful morning. The stage had left Dodge on time. Kitty was delighted nothing happened to interrupt or stop them from this, once again, well planned vacation. Resting back in the seat, she exhaled. "Well, Cowboy, here we go."

Slightly smiling, knowing full well what her worst fears were, "Yeah, Kitty. Here we go."

"Matt, it's such a beautiful day. Ummmmmm."

"Ya know, this will be wonderful. Things have been so quiet and I have five days before I have..."

Now waving her hands, "Nah, now, Matt, don't jinx things by reminding me that something could come up." She was now smiling at him.

"Well now, Kitty, you know..."

Now nodding, "Yeah, yeah, Cowboy, I sure do know. Let's just enjoy this while we can. Ok?" She asked as she snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hummmmm"

Twin River Creek Station

As they pulled into the station, the station master quickly opened the stage door. "Ah, welcome folks. Plenty of food inside if'n you're hungry and hot water if you be in the mind to freshen up and git rid of some of the trail dust."

Smiling at him, "That'd be real nice." Kitty responded.

"Folks, we'll be here a bit. I need to grease the axel and change horses. Make yourselves comfortable inside." The driver announced.

Matt led Kitty inside, placing his hand at the small of her back. As they entered, there were a few passengers inside waiting to board. Matt nodded at they sat at a table.

Mack, the station master approached Kitty. "Ma'am, can I get you something?"

"Oh, coffee would be nice."

Rushing to the counter, Matt followed. "Marshal Dillon, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right."

"I remember you from before when you and the lady traveled through this way. Ya know, I heard about what happened to the lady and that fella after the stage left here. But I see she faired ok."

Inhaling, Matt nodded. "Yeah, she's fine now."

"And that fella?"

"Oh, he's ok. He had a gunshot wound but nothing serious."

"I hear he saved the lady's life out there."

Again, nodding. "Yeah, he did and we're mighty grateful."

"Were them outlaws ever caught, Marshal?"

"Well, one was killed. The other, he got away." Matt returned to the table with Kitty.

As they finished their coffee, Mack continued staring at them, mostly at Kitty and the way she was dressed. He approached their table again. "More coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mack. This was plenty."

"Marshal? If you have a minute, can I see you?"

"Mack, what is it?"

Looking to Kitty and then back to Matt. "Oh alone. You know, private like? Excuse us, Ma'am?"

Kitty raised a brow. "Matt?"

"Relax, Kitty." Standing, Matt followed Mack. "Mack, what is it?"

"Marshal, I have something to show you. This way." He said, motioning to the back room. As they entered, Mack opened a small drawer, pulling out a cloth. "Marshal, here. Look."

Now the driver was calling for everyone to board the stage.

"Matt? Matt, it's time to go." As they entered and sat, Kitty was furrowing her brow, looking at the strange look on Matt's face. Leaning in close, "Cowboy? What is it?"

"We'll talk later, Kit."

The stage pulled into St. Louis. "Ah, at last. St Louis! We made it and no interruption, no wires." She was now laughing. "Fantastic!"

As they entered the hotel and registered, Kitty still noticed Matt was preoccupied. "Ok, Cowboy. Now, what is going on with you? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing. What did Mack say to you? What was so important he needed to speak to you alone? Matt, please."

"Kitty, it's ok. It's not bad. It's just weird. Do you remember the last time we were at Twin River Creek Station?"

Stopping a moment, "Hmmm, well, yeah I do. It was when we were supposed to be on vacation to come right here. Cowboy, is there some point to all this?"

"Yeah, Kitty, remember what else happened?"

"Oh now, Matt, we don't need to go over all that again, do we?" Tilting her head looking at him with soft, sad eyes.

Now shaking his head, "Ah, no. No, Kit, that's not what I'm doing. You remember you and Standbridge were robbed?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, they took Will's wallet and they took my broach, the one you had given me when we went on that trip. Matt, what's this all about?"

Reaching into his pocket, Matt withdrew it and with his outstretched hand, handed her a slight yellowed cloth. "Here, open this."

Kitty took the cloth. Slowly opening the cloth, her eyes widened, surprised. Now inhaling, covering her mouth. "OH, MATT! Where? How…" Shaking her head. "I don't understand. Cowboy, how did you..." She was speechless.

"Here, Honey, sit and I'll try to explain." Matt told her as he pulled her to sit beside him. "When Mack called me to the backroom, he wanted to show me this and he went on to tell me how he came upon this."

"Matt, how?"

"Well, he said shortly after that day, an old man, a drunk, came into the station. He was cold, wet and hungry. He asked Mack to let him stay and for some food. He said he didn't have anything but this ladies pin and it must be worth the price of a meal and a place to sleep. Mack didn't know where he had gotten it, but..."

"Oh, Matt! Will did shoot the one man called Mayhew. The other just rode off. Mayhew, he was the one who tore the broach off of me and hit…"

"Ah, Kitty…"

Shaking her head, "Oh, Cowboy, it's alright."

"Stambridge defended you."

Nodding, "Yes, Matt, he did. Mayhew was going to kill me after I uh..."

"Ummm, your temper, huh?"

"That's not important." Now she brushed that off. "Mayhew's partner rode for a bit, Matt. He must have collapsed somewhere down the line. Maybe this old man, Mack met, found him." Now thinking hard. "Matt? Why did Mack show it to you?"

Smiling at her, "Kitty, that's the thing. He said seeing you again reminded him of the broach."

"Huh?" She replied. Raising her brow.

"Yeah." He said a broach like that, something so beautiful, belonged on a woman just as beautiful. And he remembered the day we were here and remembered you wearing just such a broach. And Mack is right."

Later they dressed for supper. As Kitty stood before the full length mirror, Matt walked up behind her. "Just gorgeous!"

Smiling back at him through the mirror, "Why, thank you, Marshal!"

"Et Et. For the next five days, it's Mr. Dillon. No Marshal."

"Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Dillon."

"Hmmm, one thing missing here, Ma'am." Picking up a small object off the table and pinning it to her collar. "There. I think I did that right."

Nodding, "Yes, Cowboy, it's perfect. And did I tell you I love it?'

"Ah, Kitty and I know I said this before but you sure make this look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Cowboy." Quickly cupping his face. "I love you." Gently kissing his lips, warming the both of them quickly.

"Hey, hey. We keep this up I'll never get supper."

"Oh now, Heaven forbid, we don't feed you." Now her famous barrel laugh let loose.

"Kitty Russell, I love you."

"So, let's go feed you." After supper they returned to their suite and continued their celebration all night long! Kitty enjoyed sharing her St. Louis with her cowboy as she had planned so many times. Everything happens for a reason and everything will turn out in the end.

FINI


End file.
